


Keep Quiet

by trashpup



Series: 911, What's Your Emergency? [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Kink, Edgeplay, Edging, Exhibitionism, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Name-Calling, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpup/pseuds/trashpup
Summary: (NSFW!!!!)KINKS: Spanking, Hair-pulling, Choking, Gags, Blow/Hand Jobs, Name Calling (slut, cum-slut, whore, fuck-toy), Overstimulation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Edgeplay/Edging
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911, What's Your Emergency? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663795
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't have any plot other than: they fuckin
> 
> i still have no idea if i actually like how this turned out, so, lemme know what you think

“Flank left and right, we’ll be able to take them from all sides,” Carlos spoke into his headset, calling out directions to his teammates. He was so engrossed in his game that he didn’t hear TK open and close the front door. TK heard Carlos call out another direction and he smiled, knowing exactly how he could surprise his focused boyfriend.

TK quietly set his keys on the table and slipped his shoes and socks off by the door. He made quick work of his shirt buttons before letting it land on the floor and moving on to his belt. Once he was left in just his boxers he dropped to his hands and knees, crawling over to the couch. He took a breath and crawled in front of Carlos, watching as his eyes widened. TK signalled to Carlos to keep quiet before kneeling in front of Carlos and getting to work on Carlos’ belt and pants. 

Carlos lifted his hips to allow TK to slip his pants and boxers down to his knees and in the same breath, take half his cock down his throat. Carlos sucked in a breath and tried to keep quiet and continue to play his game. TK noticed that and reached up and started rolling Carlos’ balls in one hand before taking his other hand and stroking Carlos where his mouth wasn’t. Carlos dropped one hand off his controller and tangled his fingers in TK’s hair. 

“Guys, I gotta take a quick break, I’ll be right back,” Carlos paused his game with his free hand, pulling TK off his cock with the hand still gripping his hair. He threw the controller onto the coffee table, quickly followed by his headset. “You fucking brat, lay down on the couch. On your stomach,” Carlos growled out an order, watching TK scramble to follow directions. 

TK looked up at Carlos, a smirk on his face, unaware of what Carlos had planned for him. Carlos spent no time messing around before smacking TK’s ass twice, making him moan loudly. TK wiggled his ass for Carlos, looking over his shoulder to see Carlos’ reaction. Carlos smacked his ass again, harder, letting TK know that he wasn’t going to be tolerating any bratty behaviour.

“Suck,” Carlos put two fingers in front of TK’s face, waiting for TK to take them in his mouth. He did, almost instantly, sucking and twirling his tongue around them, waiting for Carlos to take them out. “Such a good slut, you’ll suck on anything, won’t you?” TK nodded, stealing a glance back at his boyfriend. Carlos slipped TK’s boxers down just far enough to show his ass.

Carlos took his fingers out of TK’s mouth and moved to quickly push into TK’s tight hole, hearing TK whine loudly and push back on Carlos’ fingers. Carlos smacked TK’s ass and told him to shut up, stretching him open a bit. He took his fingers out and spit on them before re-inserting them and adding a third finger. TK whimpered, making an honest effort to stay quiet. 

“God, you whore. Can’t keep yourself quiet for five minutes, can you?” Carlos spread his fingers a bit, hearing TK moan into the pillow. Carlos grabbed TK’s hair, pulling him close as he bent down next to TK’s ear. “Get on your back, now.”

Carlos punctuated his command by thrusting his fingers into TK’s prostate quickly, before taking his fingers out, making the boy lurch forward with a cry. His cock was throbbing and leaking, still contained, onto his boxers, leaving a wet spot on the front. TK obeyed the command, but waited a beat before moving, needing a breather. 

“What do you want from me, baby?” Carlos started fingering TK again, slipping his boxers off as he worked. He slipped out of his own pants and boxers fully before moving them to the side a bit with his foot. 

“Please fuck me, sir, god, please!” TK whined, earning a chuckle from Carlos. “Sir, please, I need you inside me!” TK started babbling and pleading for Carlos to fuck him. In return, Carlos took TK’s boxers and shoved them in his mouth, sliding the wet fabric over TK’s tongue.

“Such a horny slut, aren’t you? You like the taste of your own cum, don’t you?” Carlos shoved the boxers in TK’s mouth until his mouth was full. TK only nodded. “That ought to keep you quiet.”

TK looked up at Carlos, silently pleading with Carlos to fuck him. Instead of listening to what TK wanted, Carlos ghosted his hand over TK’s cock before moving away from the couch. TK looked at Carlos’ retreating body, not moving. 

Carlos came back into the living room with a bottle of lube and a condom, staring directly at TK’s naked body. He had slipped out of his tank top while he was out of the room, exposing his chest. TK raked his eyes over his boyfriends body, his pupils blown. 

“You want me to fuck you? You want my cock inside you? You wanna be my little fuck-toy, don’t you?” Carlos growled in TK’s ear, running his fingers along TK’s cock, down to his hole. TK whimpered around the makeshift gag, nodding his head vigorously. Carlos laughed at TK’s enthusiasm before setting the lube on the table and going to open the condom. TK shook his head, moving his hand down and taking the condom from him and dropping it. The look on TK’s face just said, _move faster_ and Carlos wasn’t about to argue. He was uncomfortably hard and aching to fuck TK. 

He didn’t waste any time slicking his own cock with pre-cum and lube, telling TK to stand and bend over the arm of the couch. He moved quickly, keeping his boxers shoved in his mouth. 

“God, you look so sexy, baby. God, I can’t wait to fuck you,” Carlos ran both his hands over TK’s ass cheeks, squeezing and forcing TK forward a bit, his cock sliding against the arm of the couch, making him moan at the friction. “Are you gonna hump the couch like the pet you are?” TK nodded, moaning through the gag. 

Carlos gave TK’s ass another hard squeeze before pulling his cheeks apart and quickly lining his cock at TK’s hole and sliding in. Both boys let out moans, Carlos swearing under his breath. TK, on the other hand, kept moaning, trying to get friction on his own cock as well as trying to get Carlos to move inside him. 

“I call the shots, slut, not you,” Carlos bent forward a bit and wrapped a hand around TK’s throat, squeezing lightly. TK was desperately trying not to cum, but he couldn’t hold it much longer, the grip on his neck and the cock buried in his ass were stimulation enough for him, but every time Carlos moved, TK’s own cock slid against the arm of the couch. 

Carlos could feel TK’s hole clenching around his cock, telling him that TK was going to cum. He grinned and took his free hand and moved it down TK’s side, to his cock. He pumped it a few times before squeezing the base, telling TK to hold on. 

TK bit down on his boxers to keep himself from crying out. Carlos moved his hand from TK’s throat and took the boxers out and a string of spit followed. He replaced the boxers with his fingers, having TK suck on them until TK decided to take control and push Carlos back, telling him to lay on the ground. Carlos smiled and did as he was told, watching TK reposition himself over his boyfriend before slowly moving down to sit on Carlos’ cock. 

“Shit, I’m gonna cum,” TK groaned, lifting himself up halfway before lowering back down and bottoming out again. Carlos pumped TK’s cock quickly, encouraging his orgasm. TK’s hips twitched forward, his cock jerking into Carlos’ fist. TK’s stopped moving, getting overstimulated with how close he was. Carlos noticed and gripped the base of TK’s cock again, forcing him to stop. TK could only moan.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, you can cum when I cum, got it?” Carlos grabbed a pillow from the couch and set it where TK would be laying. TK let himself be moved around before feeling Carlos apply more lube around his hole. He twitched away from the cold feeling before moaning and opening up his legs to allow Carlos easier access to his hole. 

Carlos took his opportunity to roughly shove his cock back in TK, not waiting before pumping in and out, knowing he was close. TK was moaning beneath him, wanting to touch himself. He settled for tweaking his nipples to stimulate himself. Carlos grinned to himself and brought his hands down to TK’s neck. He left his hands above his neck, silently asking for permission.

“Fucking choke me, please, sir,” TK moaned, moving his head to expose his neck to Carlos. Carlos brought his hands down, positioning them correctly and gently squeezing. TK’s cock twitched, leaking more. 

“God, I’m gonna cum,” Carlos moved to try and pull out of TK, but TK whined and tried to keep Carlos where he was. Carlos was shocked for a moment at TK’s silent request, but complied nonetheless. He squeezed his hands around TK’s throat again, hearing TK’s loud moan cut off. 

In spite of the silence, TK was still grinding around Carlos, making Carlos’ cock throb inside TK. He released his grip and moved his hands to TK’s cock, pumping it in time with his own thrusts. 

“You wanna be a good cum-slut, don’t you?” Carlos groaned, nearing his own orgasm. He watched TK bite his lip to hold back a whine as he nodded. “Cum for me.” 

His hips stuttered inside TK as he came; he watched TK whine and thrust, his own orgasm hitting him, causing him to cry out as he came. They were both breathing heavily, Carlos’ chest was covered in TK’s cum, dripping back onto TK’s chest. He slowly pulled out of TK, feeling his hole clench around his cock.

“Careful, tiger, or I’ll have to fuck you again. Now, let me go tell my friends I’ve gotta go so I can take care of you,” Carlos grinned and stood up, grabbing his headset from the table, hearing his friends all talking to each other. Then, he noticed that his mic wasn’t muted and his friends most definitely heard him and TK having sex. He groaned, making all of his friends laugh.

_“I’m not gonna ask, but just go take care of him, he sounded like he’ll need it.”_


End file.
